


Late Night Kisses

by heffermonkey



Series: Freak Verse (MPreg) [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve steals into Danny's room for some late night kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Thursday Trope @ LJ's 1_million_words community
> 
> 'Enter Stage Window'

Danny was just drifting off to sleep when a tap at his window stirred him back to consciousness. He frowned, snuggled down under the covers and sighed before another tap sounded on the glass. And another, and another. Sitting up he glanced at the window, his room faced out on the beach behind the house and there wasn’t anything to tap against it insistently.

Another tap, louder this time and he realised something was hitting off the glass. He strained to hear movement in the house but his Uncle Marv must have gone to bed, it was a little after 11pm. Another tap made him scowl and he climbed out from under his covers and went to window, looking out to see Steve down below, arm pulled back and another pebble bounced off the window pane. Danny quickly opened the window to stop him throwing any more.

“Steve?” He hissed out quietly as he leaned out of the window. “What the hell man?”

Steve grinned and dropped a handful of pebbles to the ground. Danny heard them bounding off the wooden planks of the lanai.

“It’s the middle of the night,” Danny pointed out to him.

“It’s only 11,” Steve told him loudly. Danny frowned and put a hand to his mouth.

“Shh, Marv’s room is only down the hall,” Danny hissed out low. “If he hears you-.”

“Come down,” Steve said, quieter than before.

“No,” Danny said. “Go home, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait that long,” Steve said, giving him a goofy smile. “Come down, please. C’mon D, live a little.”

“No, it’s late, I’m tired and you’re crazy,” Danny said, but he smiled back, shaking his head at his boyfriends crazy antics.

“If you don’t come down, I’m coming up there,” Steve insisted.

“Are you kidding? If Marv finds you in here, he’ll kill us both,” Danny said, drawing away from the window and listening for any movement in the house but it was still quiet. He leaned out of the window again but Steve had disappeared. “Steve?”

There was a sound directly below him and he saw Steve climbing up the trellis on the side of the house, using the drainpipe to help.

“Steve, what the hell man? You’ll break your neck,” Danny insisted, wondering what the hell had happened that had turned his boyfriend crazy.

“S’ok, do it all the time at my place,” Steve said as he climbed higher. “Watch out the way.”

Danny helped as he clamoured through his window. Steve gave himself a boost as Danny pulled and they fell to the floor in a heap of limbs. Steve began laughing and Danny put his hand over his mouth, holding him close, hoping they hadn’t woken his uncle.

“You’re crazy man,” Danny said to him, feeling Steve’s body shake with laughter against him. “Seriously, you’re going to get me into so much trouble if Unc finds you in here.”

“Sorry,” Steve apologised, not looking very apologetic as he lifted up and grinned at him. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Danny frowned at him, sitting up on his elbows as Steve didn’t seem eager to move off him. “What are you doing here?”

“I missed you,” Steve said, leaning in for a kiss.

Danny avoided his lips and shook his head, “You’re crazy.”

“I did,” Steve insisted. “I couldn’t sleep and all I could think about was the weekend and that just kept me awake even more and-.”

Danny swallowed down and gave a small shiver, glancing away. The weekend had been spent at the cove, just the two of them in a tent.

“And I missed you,” Steve finished, leaning close and stealing a kiss before Danny could escape them again.

“Steve man, you can’t – we can’t, not here,” Danny said with a shake of his head. Reluctantly, because he so could do everything right there and then on his bedroom floor, but if his uncle walked in on them he’d be more than mortified. 

“I know,” Steve said, giving him a look of understanding. “I didn’t come here for – that.”

“Good,” Danny said before back tracking, seeing a look of surprise enter Steve’s eyes. “No I don’t mean good as in I don’t want to – because I do, again, sometime, but just not here okay?”

“Yeah okay,” Steve smiled with a nod, leaning in for another kiss. Danny met him halfway, their lips parting naturally against one another’s. He could feel himself getting excited, as well as Steve’s obvious desire and he pulled away with a gasp. “Jesus Steve, you really should go before we-.”

Steve pulled back and swallowed down hard, giving a nod of reluctance. “Yeah, okay I know.”

“We’ll figure something out, yeah?” Danny said, cupping the back of his neck gently.

“I’ll put my thinking cap on,” Steve grinned, kissing him lightly before climbing off him and pulling him to his feet. “I did come over just to see you, you know? No strings.”

“I know,” Danny assured him. “Course I was finding it hard to sleep; now I’m not sure I will at all tonight.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something brah,” Steve said with a wriggle of his eyebrows. “Sweet dreams D.”

“Go you idiot, before we’re caught out,” Danny insisted, pushing him towards the window.

“Bye,” Steve laughed, climbing back out of the window easily and moving down the wall again.

“Hey Steve,” Danny said, leaning down before Steve disappeared from his view. He leaned down and kissed him again, “G’night.”

“’night,” Steve smiled, scaling down the wall of the house easily, jumping down to the lanai and jogging back over the sand to get next door to his own house. 

Danny watched him until he disappeared from view and closed his window again, grinning like a love sick puppy to himself as he collapsed onto his bed. Steve had certainly left him feeling uncomfortable in his pants and he let his hands drift, thinking back on the weekend, on Steve’s late night visit and goodnight kisses. He hoped they could figure something out, because he couldn’t imagine going for very long not being with Steve like they had been that weekend. That would be a travesty.

He didn’t go straight back to sleep and the idea of Steve being in the exact same state as himself, back in the privacy of his own bedroom, turned him on even more. When he did finally fall asleep, it was in a satisfied haze.

~ fin ~


End file.
